Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to a connector ejector for a printed circuit board.
Printed circuit boards include a variety of connections that receive connectors. The connections provide an interface between circuits on the printed circuit board and other electrical devices, boards and the like. Oftentimes the connections include a number of terminals that are received by the connector, or the connector may include a number of terminals that are received by the connections on the printed circuit board. Occasionally, removing a connector from a connection proves difficult. Over time, the connector may become stuck on the terminals, or the terminals may become stuck in the connector. Further, there may not be an abundance of room about the connector to enable good contact to facilitate removal.